


Remember Your Name

by universalworst



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalworst/pseuds/universalworst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But which name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Your Name

"Why are you here?" the ravens seem to ask from the branches of the old heart tree as you kneel before it, joints aching like an old man's.  
  
You don't offer them an answer. Kneeling on the cold ground, head bowed before gods that will never be your own, it strikes you that you don't know how to pray. What a waste. Standing up is difficult though, and you're tired, so you simply put a mangled hand to the weirwood bark and breathe.  
  
The sound of the gentle spring bubbling behind you is restful. Not like the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks of the Pyke. The sea is harsh and salty. It demands strength. The brook in the godswood is a lullaby to the ocean's unending battle-roar.  
  
"Why are you here, Theon of House Greyjoy?"  
  
Snapping to attention, you look up at the ravens, then around the glade, still on your brittle knees, searching for the source of the voice. "Who's there?" you ask, voice shriller than you intended.  
  
"You are, and we wonder why."  
  
After the initial surprise, you sigh and again use your hand to steady your fragile frame against the grimacing tree. You remember how the face once frightened you when you were a boy, and though you laughed to hide your unease, Lord Stark rested a strong hand on your shoulder to reassure you.  
  
You don't laugh now, and though the reddish face frightens you more now than ever before, no one is here to comfort you.  
  
"Theon," the ravens whisper. Is it the ravens? Perhaps it's the spirit in the tree that speaks to you in hushed tones. Maybe the voice is inside your head. That would make sense. You were bound to go completely mad eventually.  
  
"Reek," you murmur, shaking your head as you stare at the roots of the great heart tree. "I'm—"  
  
"Theon, of House Greyjoy," the whispering voice corrects gently. "You must remember your name."  
  
"My name is _Reek_!" you shout, voice cracking. "It rhymes with _freak_! Leave me be!"  
  
"Theon," the voice repeats, over and over. "Theon... Theon..."  
  
You can't take this anymore. You scramble to your feet, ignoring the searing pain that surges through your knees as you stand. It's been years since you ran, but you run from the godswood.  
  
Behind you, a raven takes off amidst the brief sound of coarse feathers slapping against coarse feathers.  
  
"Remember your name," a distant voice calls. "You must remember your name."

You must remember your name. You must remember your name. _But which name?_


End file.
